Azazel
Azazel is the second youngest and fifth Archdemon to be created. She is known for being Raphael's opposite. Azazel is also the twin of Baphomet, the current Ruler of Hell and the Archdemon of Sin. Biography Azazel was the fifth and second youngest of her Archdemon siblings. She was personally raised by her older sister, Lilith and was raised by side with her older brothers, Ahriman and Baal. Both Azazel and Ahriman grew to love their oldest sister more than anything and were taught many tricks and how to fight. When Lilith and Lucifer dissapeared and married, Azazel and Ahriman accused the Archangel of having manipulated their sister, unfortunately, Raphael and Uriel accused the Archdemon of the same thing, a war started. Archangels created the Soulstones to prevent Archdemons from being ressurected, Azazel was the last on the list, Raphael thinking that she would not being able to do anything without Satan, Baal, Ahriman and Mephisto around. When her turn finally arrived, Azazel fought and managed to defeat Raphael over and over again, taking great pleasure in fighting the Archangel. The two realized that they loved to fight and started to walk together searching for their oldest siblings, they, eventually, found Lucifer and Lilith, the four of them discussed and both Azazel and Raphael realized that neither Lucifer nor Lilith manipulated the other, the two really loved each other. However, as they loved to fight, Azazel and Raphael continued to do it destroying many realms and dragging many Angels and Demons in the Conflict as a result. Personnality Azazel is best described as a strong warrior who loves to fight against powerful foes, as the embodiment of sin, she can also be wrathful, envious and is well-known for her pride, she loves her siblings and her father. Like Raphael, she is perfectly aware of her feelings for him but, unlike the Archangel, she don't refuses her feelings but rather totally accepts them and she loves to tease Raphael about that. Equipment * Archdemon Blade: Azazel carries an Archdemon Blade like any other Archdemon. For this weapon to function at its full power, it needs to be wielded by an Archangel, which means if Azazel is using it, she can harm or kill any Primordial Species Level Entities. Powers and Abilities * Low-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Azazel is the second youngest of the Archdemons and as such she is equal to other Primordial Species Level Entities. Despite being younger, she, alone, is the most manipulative and persuasive demon in existence. She has perfect defense skills such as using her wings as shields and spinning very quickly to deflect incoming projectiles. ** Nigh-Omniscience: Azazel has been around 5000 years to known every event, location, or species in the universe. She knows how to cast numerous illusion spells to trick her enemies into getting away or buy her some time. *** Spell-Casting: Azazel has been known for using high level of Enochain magic and pagan magic. She specializes in illusion spells for her fights or trying to prank someone. * Sin Embodiment: Azazel has total authority and power over sin as she incarns all of it. ** Sin Inducement: Azazel is able to force people to sin by her mere presence, she is stated to be the one responsible for the Human First War by forcing the rulers of the five Regions to fight. * Immortality: Azazel is known for being over 5000 years and perhaps even older than that. She cannot age or wither. She can potentially live for another billions of years. * Mental Manipulation: Azazel can manipulate the mental state of an individual. All of their brain functions can be altered by mind controlling them or shutting the mind down. She has used this power to force the truth or mind control people. ** Dream Manipulation: Azazel can manipulate a person's dream by altering, fabricating a fake dream or destroying it. She can leave one trap in a dream state for eternity. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Azazel cannot be harmed or killed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. As an Archdemon, it is nearly impossible to kill her with only Primordial Level Weaponry being capable of harm or killing her. Beings on par or greater can do the same as well. * Reality Warping: Azazel is far sufficient at distorting or altering reality by creating multiple dimensions that keep many hidden safe houses for her to hide out. She can conjure objects, food, or people with ease. * Resurrection: Azazel can resurrect any number of individual from the afterlife except for angels or demons. She has been known for resurrecting many humans in the past, but for good reasons. * Super Speed: Azazel is capable of traveling through light speed or mach on Earth. Her reflexes and agility is also on par with her speed as she can react to incoming attacks from behind her without even looking. * Super Strength: Azazel possesses vast supernatural strength to outmatch all supernatural entities except for Primordial Species Level Entities, Raphael saying that she's one of the few beings to equal him in strength. She is physically stronger than any Archdemon but Satan and is stated by Lilith to be only a tad weaker than him. * Supernatural Concealment: Azazel can conceal her presence and prevent anyone from tracking her down. However, stronger beings can still detect and track her. * Truth Inducement: Azazel can force someone to speak the truth, no matter how much they resist, they cannot deny speaking the truth or hide any lies. Only beings as strong as, or higher than, Cosmic Gods are immune. * Wing Manifestation: Azazel can unfold her wings for battle or flying. They carry special powers that allow her to travel various location without limit. ** Dimensional Travel: Azazel can travel through different realms in the universe or anywhere in the universe itself with no limit. ** Flight: Azazel can unfold her wings to fly anywhere. ** Wing Blades: Azazel can swing her wings fast enough to cut through the densest metals known to man with ease and release wing blade projectiles. When Azazel is traveling at light speed, she converts her feathers into metal to move quicker and actually shot metallic feather blades, which are angel blades. ** Wing Shield: Azazel can block all incoming attacks or projectiles by concealing themselves with their wings, making it impenetrable to inflict harm on her. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Weaponry: Azazel is a primordial angel cannot be harmed by standard angelic weapons such as a Flaming Sword or Angel Blade. Angel Swords, Seraph Blade, or Cherubim Bow and Arrow can moderately harm her. * Magic: Magic cannot kill Azazel. Primordial Level magic can harm or restrain her for a short period of time. * The First Blade: The First Blade cannot kill Azazel but it can severely harm her with lasting poisonous effects. Destroying Beings * High Tier Half-Breeds: Arch-Cambion/Nephilim/Nephalem can destroy Azazel. * Lucifer/Lilith: Lucifer and Lilith are respectively the first and strongest Archangel to exist and the first and strongest Archdemon to exist. They can easily kill Azazel. * Primogenitum: 'The Primordial Aspects can destroy Azazel without effort. * 'Cosmic Gods: 'The first gods in existence can destroy Azazel without effort. * '''Absolutes: '''The first five beings in existence can destroy Azazel without effort. * 'Primordial Species: Primordial Species can equal or kill Azazel. ** Raphael: As Raphael is her opposite, he can harm Azazel more than any other Archangel except Lucifer, however, the same goes on the other way as Azazel is able to harm Raphael more than any other Archdemon except Lilith. Weapons * Personal Weaponry of Primordial Beings: The personal weaponry of the Primogenitum can destroy Azazel. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Level weapons such as an Archangel Blade, Archdemon Blade, Necro-Scythe, or Avalonites Staff can harm or kill Azazel if it strikes her at her vital organs. Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Demons Category:Greater Demons Category:Archdemons Category:Diablo Category:Rulers Category:Rulers of Hell Category:Primordial Entities Category:Primordial Species